Noble metal nanoparticles such as gold nanospheres and nanorods have been of great research interest and have become very promising nanomaterials in applications such as photothermal cancer therapeutics, biological imaging in the near-infrared region, surface-enhanced Raman scattering sites, etc. There is tremendous interest in other applications using nanomaterials.